hikarais_and_kurovansfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten
The 'Forgotten '''are the Dogs that inhabit Pyrite Island, located to the far north of the Wolf continent, not far from the Highland Sierra. They are the smallest population-wise Wolf clan. These hounds live from fishing, constructing and local trading between their members and other creatures, notably the Coldgazer Meigerian. They are the smartest of the Wolf clans, being able to construct machines and conduct mysterious experiments. They used to be more populous, but due to the two Dragon Sieges their kind was massacred to the edge of extinction. The Dogs are also the most modern of all existent races in all Rangaidon, despite the fact their lifestyle and whatnot assimilates the Victorian Era of our very own kind (humans, yours truly). Fancy clothes, jewellery, experimental weapons and prototypes, as well as Sciences such as Alchemy, Chemistry, Physics, Mathematics, and others, are things that only the Dogs understand and live with. They live in the ways of Trial-And-Error, a experiment will be continuously attempted over and over until a positive result occurs; unless obviously, the consequences of the negative results are, death. Few dogs are known to have left the Island in "search" for a better life. It is unknown if they are led by one or multiple leaders, although it is rumoured that technological masterminds and powerful innovators lead them. They use Solar Power as energy to use in their machines. Other sources of renewable energy are being searched, and are required due to the fact the Dogs' homeland suffers climatic issues that makes Solar Power not reliable 100% of the time. Origin & HistoryCategory:Wolf Clan Organizations Appearance & Traits Forgotten look just like Dogs as we know them in real life. However, a vast majority of them are based on medium and large sized Dog breeds, such as Labradors and German Shepherds. They are in fact the largest of the Wolf Clans. They are very fluffy and resistant to cold, heat, and even some physical damage, being somewhat bulky and tough. Their blood is also quite varied, probably seen as the most mixed race of all. Their paws are somewhat large, therefore capable of handling objects easier than other four-legged creatures. Like real life dogs, they wag their tails when happy. While other canines tend to do this, Dogs do so more than usual, as well as whining sounds, barking, and other "real life" dog behavior. Baby Forgotten are also somewhat more sensible and, oddly, weaker than other young. It is unknown if it is tied or not to the fact they are born quite large. They are also incredibly curious and such persists through their childhood, sniffing everything they can. Characters Who Are Forgotten Currently Living * Ivan Scourgefreeze (Former, now considered Kurovan) * Nero Flameridge (A Scorchbinder Meigerian, but still considers himself a Forgotten) * Henriak Tellery * Nacht Quartzforge Deceased * Varya Scourgefreeze Trivia * Dogs commonly have Human names and Surnames instead of the normal ones used by the other races (normally, it works as name + adjective/adjective, whereas such can be also written as a [[wikipedia:Portmanteau|''Portmanteau]].) Category:Races